guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
aaaaaaaaieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Stop breaking recent changes again you numnuts!! =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:44, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :OMG Dork alert! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:47, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::What where? -Auron 06:50, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::You deleted guildwiki! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 08:14, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Question So, I'm way past a natural bedtime, which means I must avoid sleep at all costs. And what better way then to go to every website I can find? Anyway, I checked out your Wikipedia profile and saw a mention of Pokemon in your games section... might I ask which Pokemon games you play? I'm a pretty big fan of the series as well... nothing more fun then fighting the same Pokemon over and over and writing down the number of battles for a few hours just to get a small increase in stat points. If you've got Pearl or Diamond, let me know, I've got a rather empty Wi-Fi friends list. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:08, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :EV training is standard imo. Just transfer your macho brace over from R/S and buy a ton of carbos etc, and you only have to fight about 50 actual battles to completely EV train one mon :P :Yeh, I've got diamond. PM me or MSN me or w/e your trainer number and I'll see what we can do (poffin mixing ftw imo). -Auron 06:19, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Screw, I want diamond, not released yeat !@#$% —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 09:46, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::I also have Diamond, but I don't think I'll ever beat the Elite Four. Can't be bothered to grind. I got the game for like $28 though, so I can't complain too loudly. —Tanaric 18:45, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Put your weak ones into daycare at soleceon, then just run around. They level up based on steps in there :P -Auron 18:50, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::They're all "my weak ones." —Tanaric 18:54, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::You can normally make it to the end of the game without having to go nuts leveling anyone... just try to fight every trainer you can along the way. Once you get to Victory Road, just use a Water or Grass-type and give an Exp. Share to the guy that needs training. Almost every wild Pokemon in there is a Rock-type, and they go down easy against water or grass. ::::::@ Auron: I think I've already got a Macho brace... But my Pokemon are undergoing low-level EV training... so they need to hang onto the Exp. Share. I'm EV training two at once, though, so it goes fairly quickly. (they both need Attack training.) I'll try to get in touch with you sometime... my Friend code's on my Bulbapedia userpage as well, if you need it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:34, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I stopped playing those games for a reason... [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 19:40, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I transcended the need for a "life" long ago, so I'm free to play as many games as I like. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:42, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::I started losing interest after I learned that a complete pokedex was impossible without cheating, looked up the cheat codes and was unable to find all of the codes for perfect pokemon. -- Gordon Ecker 19:51, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hmph, that all depends which game you're trying to complete the PokeDex in. D/P can be filled up entirely without cheating; still waiting for the event that releases the tickets for Arceus, Shaymin, and Darkrai though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:54, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You can technically get credit for a complete pokedex without visiting any of the nintendo events. I completed the ruby/sapphire pokedex without having deoxys etc. -Auron 20:12, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm, never knew that. I've got Deoxys anyway though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:52, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Anyone has Arceus? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 11:05, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::The only people who have Arceus at the moment should be Japanese players and people with GameShark or some other cheating device. As far as I know, the event ticket hasn't been given out yet in America... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:40, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::What's the best starter pokemon? I'm thinking of Turtwig. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 11:43, 28 June 2007 (CDT) GW:NPA There's a section about removal of comments. --Fyren 20:43, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I was removing his nonsensical rant that started with a hundred #'s, not his violation of NPA. Although to be fair, I just hit rollback, none of it was worth keeping. -Auron 20:48, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::You could argue the second edit was or wasn't "vandalism" but the first should not be removed. --Fyren 20:51, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Right. My bad. -Auron 20:52, 27 June 2007 (CDT)